Unnamed settlements
The following is a list of unnamed settlements. Akaali homeworld Coastal city Earth ship visited the Akaali homeworld in 2151 and took a scan of this city from orbit. Part of the city consisted of a large harbor which was frequented by sailing ships. ( ) Andoria City on the surface This city could be seen behind the Andorian general, who contacted Commander Thy'lek Shran in 2153. ( ) Bajor Bajoran Capital The Bajoran capital was the capital city of Bajor. The Bajoran Provisional Government had its seat in this city. This city was where Kai Opaka hide the last of the Bajoran orbs not in Cardassian hands. The city was severely damaged by the Cardassian withdraw in 2369. ( ) In 2370, the government moved troops under the command of General into the city. They were there defending the city from The Circle. ( ) Later that year, the aerial combat between a raider piloted by Kira Nerys and two interceptors was witnessed by residents of the city. ( ) In 2370, while suffering from the degradation of his cranial implant, Elim Garak gave three versions of the reason for his exile to Doctor Julian Bashir. In one of the versions, Garak claimed that he was a gul during the Occupation of Bajor. As a gul, he was assigned to the Cardassian Mechanized Infantry outside the Bajoran capital. ( ) Sometime that year, Kira Nerys met Lenaris Holem at a reception held in this city. ( ) In 2372, prior to Ha'mara, there was a Festival of Lights in this city. ( ) File:Dahkur, 2369.jpg|The capital city in 2369 File:Dahkur-Bajor2375.jpg|The capital city in 2375 Dahkur Province city This city was in the Dahkur Province on Bajor in 2375. ( ) Faren Kag's village Faren Kag's village was located on Bajor. ( ) Cardassia Prime Cardassian capital city This city was the seat of government of the Cardassian Union and also the headquarter of the Dominion's Alpha Quadrant forces during the Dominion War. Like other major Cardassian cites the capital was badly damaged at the end of the war. ( ) File:Cardassia.jpg|The capital shortly before its devastation File:Cardassia in ruins.jpg|... and after heavy bombardment in 2375 Cochrane namesakes By 2267, several cities had been named after Zefram Cochrane. ( ) Commerce planet city This city on a planet in the Delta Quadrant was a place for merchants and commerce. It was ruled by the "prince", the weapons dealer and was surrounded by four storage facilities where Tau kept his stolen goods and technology. ( ) File:Tau planet surface.jpg|The city File:Commerce planet city scan.jpg|A scan of the city from above Ferenginar Ferengi capital city ]] This city, surrounded by swamp land, was the seat of government on Ferenginar. It was primarily a series of low domes broken by a tall spire, the Tower of Commerce, which stood in the center of the Sacred Marketplace, and was the seat of power of the Grand Nagus, the leader of the Ferengi Alliance. Both the Sacred Marketplace and its Tower of Commerce were prominent features of the city's silhouette. In the late 24th century, Ishka was one of the city's residents. ( ) |In ultimately excised dialogue from the first draft script of DS9 Season 4 outing , Garak commented about Ferenginar, "I must admit it's a magnificent city... I quite enjoyed my time there." This would probably imply either that Ferenginar's capital city was the only city on the planet or that it was at one point intended to have the same name as the planet.|According to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 35) and Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), the capital of the planet Ferenginar, and of the Ferengi Alliance, was called Ferenginar.}} Gosis' species homeworld Disputed city A large city was visited by the crew of Enterprise in 2152. The city had way over 100.000 residents and was subject of a border conflict between two major powers on the planet. ( ) Mirror universe city In the mid 22nd century, this unknown alien city was attacked by the ISS Enterprise. ( ) .}} Narendra III Captain Jonathan Archer was put on a Klingon trial in this city in 2152. It was located in a mountainous region of the planet and had structures hewn out of the rock, similar to the monastery on Boreth. ( ) Qomar homeworld This city on the surface of the Qomar homeworld housed the lecture hall in which The Doctor performed his concert for the Qomar in 2376. ( ) Qo'noS Klingon 22nd century capital city This city, located within a high mountain range, served as the Klingon capital city in the mid 22nd century. ( ) Qo'nosSurface2151.jpg|The capital in 2151 Qo'noS surface, Unexpected.jpg|A holographic image of the city Romulus Romulan capital city This city housed the Romulan Senate and other administrative buildings. It was divided into different districts called "segments". Parts of the city were located at the shore of an ocean or a big lake. ( , ) In 2154, the Romulan drone ship was piloted from within this city. ( ) .}} File:Romulus administrative district, 2368.jpg|The Krocton Segment of the capital File:Romulan capital 2379.jpg| A part of the city with the Senate building at the center Torothan homeworld Zobral's encampment 's settlement]] A small settlement within a sand desert in the Cygniai Expanse region was the home of Zobral's species. ( ) Trill Mak'ala cave's city ]] A city on Trill, located near the Caves of Mak'ala. ( ) Vaadwaur homeworld This city was one of the targets of the assault on the Vaadwaur homeworld by the Turei. ( ) Plasma bomb descends on Vaadwaur homeworld.jpg|A building before its destruction Vaadwaur homeworld surface.jpg|The city under attack Vulcan Vulcan capital city This city was the location of the Vulcan High Command. It was located near the Vulcan's Forge. ( ) Vulcan at dawn.jpg|The capital city in 2154 Vulcan Capital.jpg|A different angle Vulcan "ceremonial ground" city This city could be seen in the background of the ceremonial grounds of Spock's family. ( ) Vulcan city lights The lights of several cities could be seen from orbit, when the USS Enterprise visited the planet in 2366 and in 2370. ( , )Category:Settlements Category:Bajoran settlements